Soul Secrets
by destinyschild02
Summary: When he'd seen the mark on the back of the boy's hand glow, it had startled him and lead him down a twisted path of discovery that changed his perspective of Link forever. But as Rusl walked away from a sleeping Link with a smile on his face, he knew deep down inside him, Link had never changed and he didn't want it any differently.


**Before I begin, I just want to say this is NOT a Rusl x Link story, in case you think it is. Please, enjoy! Oh, and I would really like it you'd review! **

The light of fire flickered off Rusl's face as he sat around the deserted campfire in the middle of Ordon Village. Except, it wasn't completely empty. Next to him, peacefully sleeping on the ground was Link, freshly returned from battle. Only a month ago he had returned home, tired eyed but smiling as he rode in Epona.

Rusl chuckled at the memory. The villages had dropped everything when they had seen him riding in. The children had literally thrown themselves on top of him, including Ilia, which resulted in Link being buried in hugs and kisses.

Rusl sighed. He too had been happy then, even ecstatic his adopted son was home. They had embraced each other for long time, before Link spilled a tear over the reunion. Even Rusl had shed a tear. He just remembered being so happy. Happy and relieved.

But as he sat alone around the campfire while the others slept, he felt weighed down as something was on his mind. He wanted to be happy for Link, to give him the support he needed, but he found himself distracted by a sight he had seen as it slowly consumed him.

Looking down at Link's left gloved hand, Rusl suddenly had rendering urge to take it off and once again inspect what had slowly consumed him in a riddle of confusion. But soon Rusl gave in to the temptation and stood up, walking over to were Link slept.

As approached the hero and crouched down next to him, Link grumbled in his sleep, as if sensing Rusl or something was near him. It must have been what he was experiencing because instinctively, Link's hand left his hand went and rested on the Master Sword's handle.

"Shh" Rusl instructed Link, as he carefully reached for his gloved hand. "It's just me, Rusl. I am friend not a monster."

When Link didn't move again, Rusl was sure he was fine and lightly grabbed Link's glove and began to slowly pull it off the revealing the skin underneath.

Rusl stared at the triforce mark back Link's hand in wonder. Although he had seen it many time before in the past month, the symbol still enchanted him.

Sighing Rusl remembered the first time he had seen the mark on the back of Link's hand. Closing his eyes he thought back to the day.

* * *

_Fashback._

_It was bright day in Ordon, the village was blessed with good weather for the harvest season. In the midday sun, Link and Colin stood on the jetty that Rusl used to train on with Colin wielding a sword in varies formations and techniques._

_Link chuckled. "Colin, you're getting so much better" he said kindly. "You have really improved."_

_Colin stopped and looked up at Lin, his filled with excitement and pride. "You really think so Link?" he asked. _

_Link nodded his head at the young boy. "Oh defiantly. You'll be as good as your Dad, even better than me one day if you keep practising your skills. I am sure it."_

_Colin lightly laughed and placed his sword at his side so he could lean on it. "I don't think I'll ever been as good as you" he admitted, looking Link in the eye. "I am mean, you're amazing. No one can best you. Even the king of evil couldn't." _

_Link laughed and crossed his arms. "I am honoured you think so highly of me but I am not invincible and I am sure I can be beaten. Plus, I've had a lot of field experience and you haven't. Soon, I am sure you'll get better than me."_

_Colin looked down and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't think so but thanks anyway" he mumbled slightly embarrassed. _

_Link looked down at the boy for a moment before he clapped his hands enthusiastically, scaring a few birds who were feeding a few metres away. "Ok" he grinned. "What would you like to do now?"_

_Colin looked at Link briefly before putting his hand to his mouth and squinting his eyes as he thought. "I think I want you to show me one of your moves "he said after a while, looking hopefully up at Link._

_Link nodded his head as he straightened out the collar of his green tunic. "Sure" he replied. "What would you like to see?"_

_"Hmm" Colin looked up at the sky in thought for a moment before a large smile broke out onto this face. "Show me the Great Spin." _

_Link chuckled and nodded before he turned away from Colin and walked over to where the Master Sword lay against a rock. "I am sure I can show you that" he said gently as he picked up his blade, carefully took it out of its case and walked back over to Colin on the jetty._

_"Ok" he said, smiling at Colin. "You might want to step back off the jetty for this form."_

_Colin eagerly nodded his head, hosted his sword over before scooting off the jetty to where the Master Sword's case lay, watching Link in complete fascination. _

_"So to perform the Great Spin I have to be in top health" Link explained to Colin who nodded. "Otherwise there's not enough power."_

_Looking down, Link pointed at his feet which planted firmly next to each other on the ground. "The Great Spin is all about foot work, power and balance. To perform this move must you push out enough power or else you won't be able to perform the attack."_

_Lifting this right foot up so he was standing on the front of the foot, Link dug the Master Sword into to the soft soil and pushed himself so he spun around slowly. "See this foot work?" he asked Colin, not waiting for a reply. _

_"You will need to hold this position for the entire spin. It will help you keep balance and the spin motion going."_

_Stretching the right leg out slowly and placing out away from his left foot, Link looked up at Colin and smiled. "That is the action you will need to perform when your spin will come to an end unless you'll go toppling over." _

_Colin nodded his head. "So basically it's the movement for a spin attack" he concluded._

_Link nodded his handsome head. "You got it" he said winking._

_Colin then frowned and coked his head to the side. "Then what's the difference between a regular spin attack and the Great Spin?" _

_A sly smile crept onto Link's face. "Well I'll show now."_

_Closing his eyes and talking deeps breath, Link stood up straight and waited, building up his adrenaline with each inhale. Colin stood in silence watching the hero in suspense, waiting to see the Great Spin. _

_Finally on the ninth inhale, Link felt that spark, that rush of adrenalin that come from deep inside of him to power the Great Spin. The triforce of courage began to glow on the back of Link's hand and he could feel his power coursing throw the Master Sword._

_Link's snapped opened. Flinging his arm backwards Link lurched into a spin by throwing his arms forward, his right foot going up on its top. As he began to spin, his power exploded inside of him, eager to exit his body. _

_Colin's eyes widened in wonder and his grin grew as the Master Sword glowed and then a red energy become hurdling out of it, making a circle around Link as he spun around, pushing out and cutting off every flower head into a two metre radius. _

_Colin could hear the roar of this red energy as it surged out of the Master Sword and swept across the jetty, grass and water. It sounded like the roar of monster, expect braver and not at all dark._

_Finally, the Great Spin finished, and Link came to halt, the red energy disappearing, the roaring fading and the triforce of courage went dull. _

_Turning to look at Colin, Link smiled softly at the gaping boy. "Well?" he asked. "What did you think?"_

_"What did I think?!" Colin asked, running a hand through his hair. "It was awesome thing I have ever seen! WOW Link that, that was just, WOW!"_

_Colin dropped his sword and run up to Link, eyes full of excitement as he bent over and looked at the Master Sword in Link's hand._

_"Wow, where did you get this Link?" he asked, running his hand over the sword. "It's the best sword I've seen!"_

_Link shrugged his broad shoulders. "Well" he began humbly. "During my travels I found, with your Dads help the Sacred Grove. And in the grove was this sword, was the Master Sword. I guess I pulled it out of a  
stone pedestal." _

_Colin stopped running his hand down the blade and looked out at Link in shock. "You pulled it out of stone?" he asked, confused._

_Link looked a Colin before slowly nodding his head, as if unsure how to answer. "Yeah," he said, quietly. "I guess I did, in a way."_

* * *

_Rusl stood in shook at his houses window staring out onto Link in the village below. Did… I just see what I thought I saw?! Rusl thought to himself in disbelief. Turning away from the window, Rusl looked to his wife Uli, who was sitting on the couch with their beautiful daughter, Mitha._

_"Uli" he began, looking at. He opened his mouth to speak again, but found his words came out dry and could not muster a single sound._

_Uli looked up her husband with a smile, but it soon vanished from her face when she saw his expression._

_"Rusl?" she asked concern in her eyes. "What's wrong?"_

_Rusl shook his head before speaking, wiping his brow with the back of his hand. "Uli" he began again. "I just saw Link's mark glow."_

_At these words, Uli froze and stared at her husband. Finally after a while she spoke, "What?"_

_"Link's triforce mark glowed" Rusl repeated, "And I never noticed it before, but his blade is the Master Sword."_

_Uli frowned at her husband. "You're joking" she said, sounding like she was trying to convince herself more than disbelief._

_"I'm not."_

_Uli's face fell and she looked away from her husband. "It can't be."_

_Rusl took a seat beside his wife and put her arm around her. "I think it is" he said softly, not looking at her. "We have always suspected it. He has the triforce of courage. He can wield that Master Sword, only the barrier of the triforce of courage can do that."_

_"So, Link is the barrier of the triforce of courage?"_

_"I believe so."_

_Uli shook her head. "How could this be? All the other heroes…" her voice trailed off._

_Rusl softly squeezed Uli's shoulders. "The other heroes had the triforce of courage to yet they say they triforce shard and sword have only ever chosen one with an unbreakable spirit." _

_Uli slowly nodded her head. Finally she turned to her husband and looked at him. "What does this mean?" she asked slowly._

_Rusl shook his head. "I don't know, I know a fair bit on the heroes of old but, I still need to find out more to understand this situation."_

_Uli nodded her head. "We'll explain it to him one day" she whispered._

_Rusl leant over and kissed his wife on her forehead. "One day" he repeated. "But not today."_

* * *

Rusl opened his eyes and looked down at the sleeping Link once again, the memory vanishing from his mind. Shafting backwards, Rusl went and sat back down on his place on the log.

This past month, when he had gone to the catacombs of Hyrule Castle he had found the answer to the question Uli had asked a while back. "What does this mean?" Rusl looked away from Link, finding he could not look at his boy at the present time. The answer he had found had brought both he and Uli mixed emotions.

To say, this answer was a deep and complex one.

From behind Rusl, a trudging noise appeared and he turned towards it to see Uli working towards him, a smile on her face.

"Rusl" she began. "Why don't you come to bed? It's late."

Rusl smiled and shook his head as Uli came and sat next to him on the log. "I've got too much on my mind" he replied. "I don't think I can sleep."

Uli nodded her head, seeming to understand. "You're thinking about Link again aren't you?" she asked softly, even though the answer was clear.

Rusl nodded his head. "Link's multi-incarnate" he began. "I just feel the need to tell him that. To tell him the truth."

"I know I once said we'd have explain it to him one day but now I think about it, I don't it's the best thing to do."

Rusl looked at his wife. "Why not?"

"Well" Uli explained. "Pretend your Link. You've just come to be the Hero of Light when out of the blue someone tells you you're the Hero of Time and all the other heroes because you're multi-incarnate and you were first born other thousands of years ago. Darling, it's a lot to take in."

Rusl stayed silent for a while before he looked away from Uli and nodded his head. "I suppose."

Uli wrapped her arms around her husband. "Plus, I think if were meant to be, I think he'd already know."

Rusl opened his mouth to speak when a groan irrupted from Link. The hero sat up and began to stretch, yawning as he did so. After he stretched he looked over at Rusl and Uli and smiled goofily.

"I am sorry" slurred, half asleep. "Did I keep you awake or something?"

Uli shook her head and smiled softly. "No darling" she replied, "we were just talking."

Link nodded his head. "Oh I see" he yawned, sitting up and reaching for the Master Sword so he could slide it back in his case. "I am glad."

Once the Master Sword was back in its case, Link lay back down again and looked up at the sky, placing his hands underneath this head.

"I am going to sleep outside tonight so if anybody asks tomorrow" he said, turning to look at the couple. "I choose to sleep outside and I am ok, not dying on the ground. I don't want scare people like last time."

Rusl nodded his head, but soon dismissed the comment. "Link" he said after short pause, looking at the hero. "I need to tell you something."

Not looking at Rusl, Link nodded. "What is it?"

Rusl took a deep breath and released it slowly to calm his nerves as he ignored the warning glares from Uli.

"Link" he said solemnly. "It's about your mark on your hand. I know what it means."

As soon his mark was mentioned, the Hylian perked up and sat up on his elbows looking at Rusl with an unreadable expression. After period of silence it came clear that Link was listening but did not intend to say anything in return, so Rusl pressed on.

"Link, you are the barrier of the triforce of courage."

Link frowned. "Are we talking about _the _triforce of courage?"

Rusl slowly nodded his head at Link. "Yes, your mark proves it. So does the Master Sword. You pulled the sword out of stone didn't you?"

"…Yes?"

"The sword will only let the barrier of the triforce of courage pull it out of the stone and further more use it" Rusl explained.

Link scratched his head. "So the triforce of courage is what makes me do all the crazy things I've down with being scared? Like not being scared about exploring a creepy temple or killing a monster?"

This time Uli was one to speak as she cut over Rusl with a quick shake of her head. "No" she said. "It always was in you, that courage, the triforce just brings it out. The triforce choose you out of this generation because you, like others before you have an unbreakable spirit. You were born a predestined hero."

Link nodded his head and after a short gap of silence, much to their surprize, he softly smiled up at them. "I guess I've always known my mark had something to do with all this. I mean, it is strange when only you can pick your sword and pretty light."

Link softly chuckled before he lay back down. "Thankyou" he said. "For telling me. I think things make more sense now."

Rusl smiled at Link. "We, Uli and I, thought you deserved to know."

Link nodded before he turned on his side, his back to Rusl and Uli. "Well, think I am going hit the hay again… I hope you sleep well. Goodnight."

Rusl and Uli exchanged a relieved look before they both nodded their head. "Of course Link" Uli said as she Rusl rose and turned to walk home. "Sleep tight." And on that not, Uli and Rusl began to make their way up the hill leading to their home where Colin and Mitha slept.

"You did the right thing" Uli whispered as soon as they were out of earshot.

Rusl chuckled. "I think you're right about the whole not knowing thing, but I believed he needed to know the basics. "

Uli nodded in agreement as she clutched her husband's shoulder. "It's better off this way" she agreed.

Rusl briefly glanced at Link, calmly nestled around the campfire. "You don't know how proud I am of him. And honoured, so deeply honoured to be in his presence whether he knows or not. When we first discovered the truth I was shocked, even a little scared..."

"We both were" Uli agreed.

Rusl nodded his head and smiled. "But since I came to terms with it" Rusl explained softly. "I felt that this was right until it got to the point where I knew I never wanted things to be any different."

Uli nodded and quickly stole a glance at Link before she returned her gaze to her husband. "I know" she said smiling. "But remember, it doesn't matter that he's the multi-incarnate Hero of Time."

Rusl looked at Uli. "Why not?" he asked.

Uli's smile broaden.

"Because despite that, he will always be our son."


End file.
